


Phonecall

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to make sure his family is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack looked around the phone box he was standing in, willing the man he was calling to pick up his phone. Eventually the phone was picked up, “Joe speaking”, the voice on the other end of the line spoke.

Relief crossed Jack’s face for a minute, “Joe, listen to me, it’s Jack, please don’t hang up, it’s important.”

There was the sound of noise on the other end of the line as though the other man was thinking about it, before the voice asked, “What?”

“I need you to go to Alice and Steven, I don’t know if they’ve found them yet so don’t mention me in case they’ve bugged the place. Tell her you want to take Steven out, but you want her to come with you, tell her that it’s weather to rival Boeshane and she must enjoy some of it. Go to a park or something first, tell her I’m alive, then get as far away from anywhere you usually go, but stay away from both London and Cardiff.”, Jack spoke hurriedly.

“Boeshane?” Joe questioned.

“Yes, she’ll know then that I sent you and she’ll leave with you, knowing that she’s in danger. Tell her to ditch her phone as well so she can’t be tracked.” Jack finished just before the phone cut out. Now all he could do was hope that his daughter and grandson were safe.


End file.
